


Confesiones

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confusion, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Kozume Kenma, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, POV Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Kuroo está acostumbrado a recibir confesiones y realmente nunca le importó hasta que un día alguien se acerca a él, estaba a punto de rechazarla, pero la chica le pregunta sobre Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Confesiones

  
  


El sol le molestaba los ojos, pestañea un par de veces para acostumbrarse a su gran luz, tenía la mano reposada en su mejilla mientras veía por la ventana y con su mano libre dibujaba garabatos en su cuaderno. Iba en su segundo bostezo seguido cuando decide prestar atención a la clase de historia, la profesora recitaba el libro tal cual estaba escrito, sólo tenía que estudiar las páginas. Kuroo amaba participar en clases pero la voz de esta profesora y su poco entusiasmo para enseñar le provocaba aburrimiento, escribe unas cosas en su cuaderno sin interés alguno, saca su celular escondido y le responde el meme que le envió Bokuto con una risa exagerada y un sticker, ve que Kenma está en línea y le envía un Emoji furioso diciéndole que preste atención en clases, apenas lo envía nota que Kenma se desconecta, guarda su celular con una leve sonrisa en su cara. Cuando la clase termina Kuroo es uno de los primeros en salir, camina a paso rápido saludando a algunos compañeros, cuando ve a la maestra de inglés con varios libros en sus manos se acerca para ayudarle y los deja en el mesón de la sala, "No hay problema" le dice con una sonrisa y agitando su mano, un grupo de chicas pasan a su lado y murmuran algo entre pequeñas risas, él sólo le dedica una sonrisa de lado.

Cuando por fin llega al salón de clases de Kenma, golpea dos veces, pero es lo suficiente para que levante la mirada de su juego y avance hacia la puerta. "Y entonces le dije que yo mismo lo sacaría del grupo si no sabía hacer bien su parte" le dice a Kenma mientras se sientan en las desiertas escaleras, él otro sólo asiente durante su historia.

"Es una idiota, simplemente deberías sacarlo" le dice cuando finaliza.

"Eso haré, pero tengo que darle al menos otra oportunidad".

Kenma estaba en modo de concentración jugando su nuevo juego de batalla, lo podía notar por la forma furiosa en la que apretaba las teclas, por su mirada directa con ojos entrecerrados y porque tenía su lengua afuera, su cara gritaba concentración. Con un suspiro comienza a jugar con su propio celular, responde en el grupo de voleibol, ve algunos memes en Instagram, revisa las noticias internacionales en Twitter. Se sorprende al escuchar la campana, el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo usual, levanta la cabeza y observa a Kenma que seguía con su juego, le toca el hombro ligeramente y los dos se levantan, acompaña a Kenma de vuelta a su salón en un cómodo silencio. "Oi Kenma" el rubio se da la vuelta cuando estaban en la puerta de su sala de clases, "Hoy llegaré un poco tarde al entrenamiento, me toca limpiar el salón" el rubio asiente, "¡Hace todas tus vueltas! te estaré vigilando incluso sin estar ahí", le hace un gesto con sus dedos apuntando sus ojos, Kenma le responde dando vuelta los ojos.

Química era sin dudas su clase favorita, cada pregunta que el profesor hacía, Kuroo alzaba su mano con fuerza para responderla. Cuando la clase termina y el profesor se retira Kuroo le hace una pregunta sobre el informe escrito que hay que entregar por internet hoy, sus compañeros hacen sonidos desanimados y lo miran deseándole la muerte, "Uppps" el profesor les recuerda con voz fuerte y clara que no se olviden de enviar el reporte. A Kuroo no le importaba lo que le decían los demás, total él ya había terminado su informe y estaba listo para enviarlo, además era un tema interesante, sus compañeros se lo agradecerán. Ordena el salón rápidamente para irse cuanto antes a la práctica, cuando iba saliendo preparándose para correr se encuentra con una muchacha afuera, cruzan miradas y la chica se acerca a él.

"No ahora por favor" se dice así mismo cuando la chica se acerca tímidamente con una carta en sus manos. Kuroo recibía confesiones constantemente por parte de las chicas de la escuela, al principio lo encontraba halagador, después simplemente era molesto. Odiaba rechazar a las chicas, no era bueno para eso, algunas lloraban y eso le daba pena. Nunca aceptó sus confesiones porque ummm ehh el voleibol... estaba muy ocupado con su último año y siendo capitán del equipo, no tenía el tiempo para una novia. Esa era el ensayo que se tenía de memoria cuando las chicas se le acercaban por supuesto unas líneas agregadas diciéndoles lo tiernas que son y que encontrarán a alguien que las aprecie y le dedicarán todo su tiempo. Espero que la muchacha le de chocolates, se dice mientras se pasa la lengua por sus labios.

"Uhh h-hola, soy Misaki Saiko de primer año, he ido a varios de tus juegos de voleibol".

Tiene que bajar su mirada para verla, Misaki era muy bajita, su cabello era de color marrón y largo, le llegaba casi hasta las caderas, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, para ser sincero era una muchacha linda. No la recuerda haberla visto en las gradas, pero nunca se fija mucho en eso. Parecía tierna así que se promete rechazarla con bastante cuidado.

"Un gusto Misaki, soy Kuroo Tetsurou" le ofrece una amable sonrisa, "¿Te molestaría hablar mientras caminamos? Es que ya estoy un poco atrasado" le dice mientras extiende su mano para guiar el camino. Ella asiente tímidamente con la cabeza. "Me alegra que vengas a los juegos, Nekoma necesita toda la motivación posible". Los dos caminan rumbo al gimnasio, Kuroo va a paso lento para no dejar a Misaki atrás.

"Ehh, sí... me gusta el voleibol".

La chica tiene la cabeza baja y sus dedos aprietan la carta con fuerza hasta arrugarla. "En ese caso deberías ir a nuestro partido del viernes, es de entrenamiento, pero es aquí en el gimnasio".

"Ohh, si si lo pensaré".

Siguen caminando sin hablar, Kuroo se pasa la mano por su cabello, no sabe de qué hablarle, silba por unos segundos sin mirarla a la cara. "¿Y... juegas?"

"¿Ahh?" La chica levanta la mirada.

"Voleibol, ¿juegas?"

"Ohh no. No, no, soy muy torpe para jugarlo, sólo me gusta mirar, los deportes no son lo mío".

Kuroo le sonríe nerviosamente, ya casi estaban llegando y se tenía que cambiar para jugar, no quería que sus compañeros lo vieran y lo molestarán como suelen hacer cuando lo ven hablando con una chica. "Bueno, ehh tengo que entrar así que ehh ¿nos vemos?"

La chica mira sus zapatos por unos largos veinte segundos antes de extenderle la carta con ambas manos, aun sin hacer contacto visual. Kuroo suspira profundamente, tenía las palabras preparadas para responderle.

"¿P-puedes entregarle esto a Kozume-San?"

Qué bueno que Misaki seguía viendo al piso, porque Kuroo estaba con la boca preparada para que entrara un ejército de moscas, sus ojos estaban igual de grandes y sorprendidos. Trata de buscar una parte de su discurso en su cerebro para saber que responderle ¿Debería ir por Kenma? No, no lo va a interrumpir para que salga del gimnasio.

"Ehh, es el colocador". Dice la chica levantando levemente la mirada.

"Sé quién es" responde con una voz más irritada de lo planeado, "es decir, somos amigos" amigos de la infancia, mejores amigos. "¿Segura que no quieres entregarlo tu misma? Puede ser mañana antes de entrar a clases".

Misaki niega con la cabeza, "Es que yo, yo estoy un poco nerviosa, no sé si logren salir palabras de mi boca ja ja, he visto a Kozume-San antes y no sé si pueda acercarme a él. Los he visto juntos varias veces por eso p-pensé... pero si no puedes-"

"No es problema” dice nervioso, no era su intención avergonzar a la chica. "Yo lo hago, no me molesta" le dice con un intento de sonrisa.

Misaki le entrega la carta con total delicadeza, puede ver su expresión más aliviada, "gracias" le dice con una sonrisa.

"No es nada" le dice con la pesada carta en su mano.

La guarda entre su cuaderno en su mochila, se cambia rápidamente para la práctica, se amarra los cordones sin éxito las primeras tres veces, bebe un poco de agua y mira el techo por unos segundos antes de salir. "KENMA" le grita cuando lo ve sentado en las gradas. Hace un gesto con sus ojos para que se acerque a practicar en la cancha junto a los demás, Kenma le responde con una profunda mirada. Ahhh seguramente estaba ahí para ver el partido desde otro ángulo.

"Por fin" le dice Yaku cuando se posiciona a su lado.

"Lo siento, me quede ordenando el salón. ¿Kenma hizo todas sus vueltas?" Mueve su cabeza porque siente la mirada de Kenma, él lo observaba con una expresión seria. Kuroo le sonríe o intenta hacerlo porque sólo hace una ligera mueca.

"Sip, las conté yo mismo ¿estás bien?".

"Sí, sí. Mmmm voy a calentar primero".

Tiene que admitir que no es una de sus mejores prácticas, tenía la cabeza en otro lugar, lo que le dificultó leer las jugadas del equipo, sus saques fueron horribles y hasta se tropezó un par de veces con sus cordones. "No es mi día, lo siento" le dice a su equipo cuando estaba en las duchas. Cuando van por algo de comer todos juntos Kuroo se queda sentado afuera de la tienda esperando por ellos. Era un día caluroso y se venían peores por delante, sentía un peso sobre sus hombros, literalmente... era la carta que aún no le mostraba a Kenma, lo hará cuando estén solos.

"Toma" Kuroo levanta la cabeza y ve a Kenma que le extiende con su mano un helado.

"Awww gracias" lo acepta y con su otra mano busca su billetera.

"Tú siempre me invitas Kuro, pero si quieres mañana te toca". 

Deja la billetera en su lugar y se levanta para caminar con su equipo. No aporta mucho en la conversación, Kenma va a su lado y es él el que lo detiene para no estrellarse contra un poste de luz. No comparten palabras en el tren tampoco, Kenma estaba entretenido con su juego así que él se apoya en su hombro viéndolo jugar. Ahora es el momento, se dice cuándo iban caminando a la casa de Kenma, respira profundo un par de veces, pero no le dice nada, los dos entran a la casa del rubio y van directo a su cuarto.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta cuando se desploman en la cama.

"¿Yo? Ehh si estoy bien".

"Kuro".

"Sí es que tengo que entregar un informe, me tiene agotado ¿puedo ocupar tu computadora?” Kenma le responde apuntándole a su laptop que estaba debajo su cama. Kuroo la abre y empieza a escribir, "espero no encontrarme con nada raro" le dice con un tono divertido.

"Cállate" le dice Kenma sonrojado tratando de encogerse en su cama.

Adorable, se dice a sí mismo, mientras sigue escribiendo, después de una hora se sientan juntos para hacer sus tareas, Kuroo le ayuda con unas asignaturas y temas que Kenma no entiende. Cuando llega la mamá de Kenma, le insiste que se quede a cenar y él feliz acepta. Hablan juntos en la mesa, obliga a Kenma a comer sus vegetales y a la hora de irse Kenma lo acompaña hasta la puerta. Su mano le quemaba en el bolsillo, donde sujetaba la carta de Misaki, tenía que entregársela, se lo había prometido, pero ¿Qué pasa si dice algo malo sobre él? ¿Qué pasa si hay algo que no le gusta a Kenma? O peor... ¿Sí es algo que le gusta demasiado? Sacude su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, ehh yo nos vemos mañana".

Kenma lo mira con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus cejas juntas. "Nos vemos".

Decide acostarse temprano hoy, contemplaba el techo de su cuarto y se insulta a sí mismo. Tirará la carta a la basura, duda que Kenma acepte los sentimientos de la chica así que sólo les ahorrará el mal tiempo a ambos, aunque no sería justo, le enseñara a Kenma a rechazarla con cortesía... ¿Qué pasa si Kenma no la quiere rechazar? Siente una punzada en el pecho. Misaki era linda quizás... no, no, era el tipo de Kenma, bueno ¿Cuál era el tipo de Kenma? Nunca hablaban de chicas juntos, se imaginaba a alguien que se cuidarán mutuamente, que lo acompañase, a alguien que jugara bien para ser equipos juntos, esa persona no tenía un rostro en su cabeza. Se da vuelta en su cama, sería bueno para él que tuviese una novia, hará que se abra más y tendrá nuevas amistades, los tres podrían salir juntos. Suspira profundamente, se levanta de golpe de su cama y busca desenfrenadamente dentro de su bolsillo, sin pensarlo abre el sobre para leer la carta, lo rompe sin cuidado y solo alcanza a ver que la carta no era muy larga y estaba escrita con tinta de color.

Mierda... ¿Por qué lo hizo? Da vuelta la carta sin leerla, pero tiene que asegurarse si la chica se merece a Kenma, la vuelve a dar vuelta, aghhh pero no puede hacerle esto a Kenma, no es justo.

Así es como está sentado en su escritorio a las dos de la mañana tratando de imitar la delicada letra de Misaki, ya perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces había escrito Kozume Kenma para que saliera igual al sobre original.

Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma...

Cuando queda satisfecho con el resultado guarda la carta en el sobre que hizo, duda si cerrarla o no, después de todo, invirtió mucho trabajo en esto, nadie sabría si la leyó o no. Al final la guarda intacta, el sobre se siente raro en su mano, arruga la carta con todas sus fuerzas y la tira al piso, el sobre estaba muy arrugado, sólo estaba haciendo que sea lo más parecido posible. Levanta la carta y la guarda en su bolsillo de su chaqueta. No puede descifrar el dolor que siente en su pecho ¿Preocupación? Sip, eso debe ser.

Abre y cierra su puño un par de veces, que carta más patética, si le escribiera una carta a Kenma nombrando las cosas que más le gustaban sobre él, tendría unas cincuenta páginas... mínimo.

¿Qué pasa si la chica sólo le gustaba Kenma porque jugaba voleibol? Sonríe inconscientemente, Kenma ni se daría el tiempo de rechazarla a la cara, probablemente ella ni lo conoce, su amigo nunca le ha hablado sobre ella, puede asumir que no son nada cercanos. No puede culpar a Misaki, ¿Cómo a alguien no le va gustar Kenma? Si es perfecto. ¿Qué le habrá llamado la atención primero? ¿El dorado de sus ojos? ¿Lo sedoso de su cabello? ¿La forma en que arruga su nariz cuando algo no le gusta? ¿Su calmada voz? ¿La forma en la que juega con su manga cuando está nervioso? ¿Su gracioso sentido del humor? ¿Su pícara sonrisa? ¿Sus labios?

Miraba al techo, no podía dormir y estaba seguro que no le entraba suficiente aire a sus pulmones, traga saliva y se toca el pecho ¿Q-qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? Este sentimiento... se aprieta el pecho y cierra los ojos, su corazón latía rápido. ¿Sí le escribía una carta a Kenma... la aceptaría?

  
  


"¿Qué te pasó? Te ves terrible".

"Dios... gracias Kenma, tú te ves bien también, hermoso como siempre".

Puede escuchar un gruñido de su parte, "No, en serio" Kenma para de caminar y Kuroo tiene que detenerse para darse vuelta, los ojos de Kenma lo analizaban.

"¿Estás bien? Y no me mientas".

"Sólo tuve un mal día, pero hoy es uno nuevo, así que espero sea distinto".

Kenma camina para alcanzarlo y los dos vuelven a caminar lado a lado, "¿Tuviste... tuviste pesadillas otra vez?" Si no fuese la usual pregunta de siempre, no hubiese entendido lo que el rubio le estaba tratando de decir con su suave susurro.

"Algo así, no pude dormir mucho" no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido, pero la falta de sueño estaba reflejada en su rostro, especialmente en los grandes círculos marcados bajo sus ojos.

"Pudiste haberme llamado, lo sabes ¿Cierto?"

"Ya era muy tarde".

"Igual me hubiese despertado, habría ido a tu cuarto o podrías ir ido al mío".

"No quería molestarte".

Kenma le lanza una mirada intimidante, "No seas ridículo, no es una molestia" puede escuchar como dice entre dientes "nunca lo será".

"Eso lo dices ahora, pero ¿Sabes lo difícil que es despertarte? También me preocupa mi bienestar, una vez casi me arrancas la mano". Le dice mientras se toca el pecho exageradamente. Kenma solo da vuelta los ojos. 

Estaban en la entrada del colegio, saluda a unos compañeros con la mano y cerca de edificio puede ver el largo cabello de Misaki Saiko, Kuroo traga saliva. Era como un fantasma vigilado los pasos de Kuroo y que sabía toda la verdad. No la mira, solo mantiene sus ojos al frente, Kenma seguía a su lado y sentía la necesidad de rodearlo con el brazo. Pasan prácticamente a su lado, Kuroo no dice ni una palabra, su respiración estaba más rápida, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, eran sus malditos sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo los culpables y su maldito corazón que no dejaba de latir a la velocidad de la luz.

"¿La conoces?" Kenma le pregunta sin levantar la mirada de su juego.

"¿Ehh?"

"Esa chica, se te quedo viendo y ahora estás tenso".

"¿Qué? No ja ja, no la conozco, bueno es decir umm cruzamos algunas palabras, pero solo eso, ¿tú la conoces?" Trata de ignorar la voz que grita en su cabeza.

"Sí, una vez me felicitó en uno de los juegos, estaba con la barra de Nekoma".

"Ahhhhh" no dejará que su maldito egoísmo impida que Kenma encuentre a alguien. Por más fuerte que sea su sentimiento hacia Kenma, no era más fuerte que el miedo a perderlo. "Es linda ¿No crees?".

Aún con su cabeza baja puede ver la rojez de sus mejillas, "Supongo" dice suavemente.

Ohh, estaban fuera del salón de clases de Kenma. Kuroo se aferra a la carta de su bolsillo, siente como su mano se retuerce en agonía. "Ayer ummm ayer ella me habló" Kenma sube la mirada para encontrar sus ojos, "Me dio esto" le entrega la arrugada carta. Kenma lo mira confundido y lee su nombre por unos largos segundos. "Debía pasártela ayer, pero mi cabeza no estaba clara, lo siento". Kenma sigue con sus ojos pegados al sobre, "se ve que es una buena chica". El rubio se guarda la carta en el bolsillo y sin decir ninguna palabra entra a su salón y se sienta en su puesto.

Quizás debería ir a la enfermería, lo más probable es que tiene fiebre, sus manos sudaban, su corazón latía rápido y su garganta le dolía. Cuando estaba en su escritorio le llega un mensaje de Kenma, "Gracias" después de unos segundos le vuelve a escribir "por entregarme la carta". Kuroo lee el mensaje una y otra vez tratando de buscar una pista escondida sobre él rechazando a la chica. "Pon atención en clases". Le escribe después de unos minutos. No es tan malo, si Kenma era feliz entonces él también lo sería, cuando toca la campana sale corriendo hacia el salón de su amigo. Evita chocar con los estudiantes, pero no deja de correr, dile, dile, dile, su corazón le estaba avisando... cuando llega a la sala de clases, Kenma no estaba ahí esperándolo.

Da unas vueltas por el pasillo lleno de estudiantes, se esconde en el baño por un rato, se moja la cara y se ve al espejo, las gotas de agua le corrían por la frente, que cobarde se dice mirando su reflejo al espejo. Camina a su escalera para sentarse un rato, en el grupo de chat le preguntan algo sobre la práctica, pero no tienes ganas de contestar, abre la pesada puerta y se acerca las escaleras.

"Llegas tarde".

¿Kenma? Levanta su cabeza y ahí estaba el rubio sentado en casi el último escalón jugando con su consola tranquilamente. "¿Lo siento? No te vi en tu salón".

"Salí por un rato, pero no te quedaste esperando".

Kuroo suelta una amarga risa, "¿Dónde estabas?"

Kenma detiene de presionar los botones y se guarda la consola en su bolsillo, pone su mano en el escalón junto a él y lo golpea suavemente con su palma un par de veces. Avanza resignado a sentarse junto a él. "Misaki estaba esperando fuera de mi salón".

Tendrá que hacerse su amigo, para que así no sea incómodo cuando pasen tiempo juntos, con Kenma jugando tanto él será el que tome las riendas de la conversación la mayoría del tiempo, por esa razón tendrá que investigar sobre temas de que hablarle, con suerte lo invitarán a sus citas, quizás le pueda dar consejos sobre Kenma, frunce el ceño con pensar en el hecho de compartir la valiosa información que conocía de su amigo. "Ahhhhh" logra decirle sin ánimos.

"Sabes que una chica no se interpondrá entre nosotros".

Se muerde el interior de su mejilla, no sabe porqué está tan irritado, el próximo año él no estará aquí, así Kenma tendrá a alguien... se olvidará de él, recortará sus horas de conversación para compartirlas con ella, exhala profundamente. Tendrá que jugar Mario kart más seguido, así mejorará y Kenma preferirá jugar con él y no ella, ¿Y si se compra un control extra para que ella pueda jugar? O... ¿Si es ella quién ocupará su control? Su pecho le dolía otra vez, la odiaba, la odiaba por ocupar su control y jugar con Kenma, la odiaba porque hablaría con Kenma temas que ellos nunca conversarán, la odiaba porque le gritara desde las gradas y Kenma la buscaría con su mirada, la odiaba porque lo besaría cuando ella quisiera. "Por supuesto que no".

"Así que puedes hablarle, no me importa" Kenma jugaba con la manga de su camisa y tenía sus ojos puestos en su tarea, su cabeza estaba baja y sus pies se movían con nerviosismo.

"Por supuesto que hablaré con ella, seremos amigos" si hería a Kenma de alguna manera posible... bueno no sabía cómo responder a eso. Apoya una mano en la rodilla de Kenma para que su pie deje de temblar, "así que no te preocupes".

"No" Kenma le lanza una pequeña mirada antes de mirar al suelo nuevamente. "Quiero decir... que, si te gusta, y-yo no voy a interferir".

¿Qué? "¿Qué?" Mueve su cuerpo para sentarse en el escalón de abajo para así ver la cara de Kenma.

"Ni siquiera siento nada por ella, te prometo que no será incómodo y dudo que ella sienta algo por mí, debe estar confundida o algo".

Kuroo abre su boca y la cierra inmediatamente, ¿De qué está hablando? Sabía que tenía que leer la carta primero, quiere chocar su cabeza contra la pared y volver al tiempo atrás para quemar la maldita carta. Kenma estaba triste y era por su culpa. "No entiendo, ¿qué decía la carta? ¿Te dijo algo malo?"

Kenma niega con la cabeza y hace un breve contacto visual con sus ojos, "Estás celoso" mierda. "Pero no importa, nunca sentí nada por ella y dudo que lo haga, tú puedes salir con Misaki. Ahora debe estar triste puedes ir a consolarla o algo así".

Kuroo está sentado debajo de Kenma, la luz de la ventana lo refleja directamente, parecía un ángel. Le toca la barbilla con delicadeza para que levante la mirada, sus ojos estaban brillando. "Kenma, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

Sin desviar la mirada el rubio le responde, "Me di cuenta como la miraste y ella mencionó que te dio la carta ayer, por eso estabas tan distraído y triste, lo entiendo ella es linda y su cabello es largo y su risa es suave y es lista y te gusta".

"¿Qué?" Se acerca más a él "Kenma... no me gusta, a ti te gusta, y ella a ella le gustas también".

"Iughh no me gusta" pone una cara de asco.

"P- pero ella te confesó a ti".

"¿Y? Eso no significa que me guste, tú estabas triste por eso deberías salir con ella".

Su mente se estaba despejando "Heey, espera, espera. Ella no me gusta, ni siquiera sabía quién era hasta que me entregó tu carta. No es justo para ti, aún puedes ir a hablar con ella".

Kenma da vuelta los ojos, "Ya te dije, ella no es la persona que me gusta".

"Ohhh ¿Quién es?" Kenma lo mira profundamente, sus ojos leían todos sus movimientos. ¿Lo sabrá? Toma aire y lo deja salir lentamente. "Estaba celoso de ella". Kenma asiente y abre la boca para decir algo, pero Kuroo lo interrumpe, "No, así no. Dame tiempo y y-yo escribiré una carta mejor, más larga y nombraré cada cosa que me gusta de ti" ríe nerviosamente "será la mejor confesión que hayas recibido".

Kenma pestañea un par de veces, estaba claramente sonrojado, acerca más su cara "No seas tonto, no necesito una estúpida carta". Sus caras estaban a solo centímetros, Kuroo apoya su mano en la mejilla de Kenma, los dos se miran a los ojos esperando por confirmación, rompe la distancia acercando sus labios a los de Kenma, fue un beso corto y simple pero aun así sentía un cosquilleo en sus labios que se expandía por su cuerpo, sus latidos aumentaban de velocidad y no podía evitar la sonrisa boba de su cara. Kenma lo seguía mirando, sus manos estaban sostenidas juntas, se para y sin soltarla ayuda a Kenma a levantarse cuando suena la campana.

Como la mayoría de las veces, las palabras sobran entre ellos. Ambos caminaban juntos hacia el salón de clases, Kenma tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y Kuroo no era tan disimulado como el rubio, cuando llegan a la puerta el alto se queda apoyado en la pared por un rato, Kenma lo observa. "Kenma, sabes que aun así te escribiré la carta ¿cierto?" Le responde con una mueca, “Tengo tanto que decir que seguramente te tomará todo el fin de semana para terminarla".

Kenma lo mira serio, trata de buscar un signo de arrepentimiento en su cara, pero sus dudas se aclaran con su respuesta "Bien, entonces yo igual te escribiré una" Kuroo abre la boca sorprendido "Pero no esperes un testamento gigante o algo así". Kuroo niega con la cabeza emocionado y se despiden con la mirada.

Estaba sentado prestando cero atención a su aburrida clase de historia, aún no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara, el sol le calentaba la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, quizás vayan por un helado con Kenma más tarde. Suspira un par de veces y con lápiz en mano comienza a escribir su confesión de amor para Kenma, tiene que empezar lo más antes posible porque sin duda sería una larga carta.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @ReadsVale


End file.
